


Forbidden Love

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: Mamoru se encuentra en un dilema, creía estar enamorado de Kouki, lo cual era un problema, pues como ídols tenían prohibidos el romance.Al pasar de los días se da cuenta qué no es sólo un problema el que tiene, sino que puede que sean tres...
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru/Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Forbidden Love

Ya era de mañana y Mamoru se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza, parpadeó un poco recordando el porqué no estaba en su cama, sus ojos ardían y se dió cuenta que estaba sentado en su silla que se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. "Así qué dormí afuera" pensó rascándose la nuca y recordando que anoche estuvo llorando ahí sentado, ahora todo tenía sentido, su dolor de cabeza y ojos irritados.

Suspirando entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta hacía el balcón y miró la hora, eran apenas las 6:46, probablemente sólo Kouki esté despierto a ésta hora, suspirando de nuevo salió directo al baño casi cómo flash, de encerró y se sintió aliviado por unos segundos hasta qué escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

—Mamoru, ¿todo bien?— era la voz de Kouki, el mayor entró en pánico y cómo pudo articuló palabras.— Entraste casi volando al baño.

—Eh sí, todo bien Kou-kun, sólo qué ya no aguantaba más.— se rió nerviosamente y espero a que el rubio se fuera y e hizo sus labores de higiene matutinas, asegurándose de lavarse bien la cara para eliminar los restos de lágrimas.

Cuando salió ya se sentía algo más tranquilo y de repente un exquisito olor le alborotó la tripa, fue a la cocina y el olor de intensificó, su estómago gruñó delatando qué estaba ahí.

—Ah Mamoru ya saliste.— el rubio le dió una suave sonrisa mientras cortaba algunas papas, zanahoria y apio para lo qué parecía una ensalada.

—Ah.. sí ajaja.

—Ya qué estás aquí, ¿me podrías ayudar por favor?

—Uhh, claro... Pero no soy muy bueno cocinando, más bien torpe.— Mamoru se decayó un poco, pero se puso al lado de Kouki.

—No te preocupes no es nada complicado.

—Esta bien Kou-kun, ¿qué debo hacer?

—¿Ves el pollo en la olla? Solo debes sacarle los huesos y desmenuzarlo en tiras.— le dió su más gentil sonrisa para calmar al evidente manojo de nervios qué era el castaño.

—Vale, lo haré, ¿y qué prepararas exactamente?

—Una ensalada de pollo y verduras, Ryo me dijo qué deberíamos comer muy nutritivo.

—Ah, ya está bien.

Cómo pudo llevó a cabo la tarea que se le había encomendado, completandola con éxito. Se sonrieron y Mamoru se sonrojó un poco.

—Buen trabajo Mamoru, has mejorado demasiado desde qué nos conocimos.— le elogió el rubio y el castaño no podría parecer más un tomate.

"Ah qué lindo se ve así" pensó Kouki con una sonrisa y sacó los platos para servir todo, Mamoru trató de calmar a su acelerado corazón y ayudó a poner las tazas con té sobre la mesa, para esto Kensuke y Ryota ya estaban despiertos alardeando sobre el delicioso olor de la comida, Kouki solo les sonrió y sirvió todo en la mesa mientras Mamoru daba gracias por la comida y así todos empezaron a comer.

—Wow Kou, la cocción del pollo y el tamaño de las verduras es perfecto.— elogió Ryota comiendo alegremente.

—Vamos Ryo que pareces un crítico de comida.— Kensuke rió nerviosamente.

—Ajaja, gracias Ryo Mamoru me ayudó, así que también debes elogiarlo.

..........

El día pasó sin contratiempos, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Mamoru, desde hacía un rato se había puesto a componer algo nuevo, pues había pasado un tiempo que Growth no tenía una nueva canción. Al final no salió cómo lo esperaba, releyó la letra y arrugó la nariz, ¡estaba completamente llena de su amor por Kouki!

Suspirando arrugó las hojas y las tiró en su bote de basura, miró por la puerta del balcón y la luna ya había salido, decidió salir a dar un paseo nocturno, total a sus compañeros posiblemente no les importaría demasiado.

Caminando por la calle vió a muchas parejas y anuncios espectaculares sobre amor, se empezó a frustrar y a pensar que fue una pésima idea salir, con aires deprimidos decidió regresar a los dormitorios, sabía que no debía tener éstos sentimientos por su líder, era prohibido en la industria, "pero podríamos mantenerlo en secreto" pensó y al instante otro pensamiento lo invadió, no es cómo si sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

—Ahh, qué frustrante, estúpido corazón.— murmuró y no se dió cuenta de cuando empezó a lagrimear, se desvió del camino a los dormitorios hacía el parque cercano, pues lo qué menos quería era ser bombardeado por preguntas sobre su bienestar.

Llegando al lugar se sentó en un columpio u se balanceó suavemente, limpiándose las lágrimas qué corrían por sus mejillas, sollozó un rato hasta que ya no salieron más. Supuso qué ya era muy tarde y regreso a su hogar, sólo esperaba no lo vieran en ese estado, y si un milagro ocurría, que no le hicieran preguntas.

Abrió la puerta, entró y en el comedor estaban todos sentados cenando.

—Mamoru llegas justo a tiempo, vamos siéntate que te serviré.— Kouki le sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

El castaño no dijo nada sólo se sentó en la mesa.

—Mamoru, ¿éstas bien?— preguntó Kensuke algo preocupado y Ryota asintió llevandose un bocado de su cena a la boca.

—¿Eh porqué preguntas Ken-kun?— ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

—¿Eh porqué? Bueno, parece qué estabas llorando.

"Diablos, debí esperar más a venir" pensó resignado a su paz.

—Bueno sólo recordé unas cosas y... No es nada.— se forzó una sonrisa esperando no lo molestaran más con el tema.

—Bueno lo qué sea qué necesites puedes confiar en nosotros y estaremos para tí, ¿verdad Ryo?— Ryota asintió sin dejar de comer y Kensuke trató de animar a Mamoru, y le sonrió mirándolo, al castaño le pareció algo extraño pues era una mirada cómo de un enamorado sufriendo. Algo así cómo el, pero decidió no prestar atención y en eso entró Kouki con su plato y vaso interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kensuke reaccionó y comenzó a comer rápido despegando su vista rápidamente del castaño. Mamoru dió gracias por la comida y así la cena pasó sin incidentes.

...........

Uno, dos tres golpes en la puerta.

—Está abierto.— gritó Mamoru desde su silla frente a su teclado

—Gracias.— escuchó la alegre voz de Kensuke llenado en lugar.

—Ah Ken-kun eres tú.— se dió la vuelta y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?— el castaño se sentó en el sofá e invitó al peliazul a sentarse.

—¿Eh a qué te refieres?— su nerviosismo se notaba a una milla.

—Oh no te hagas, me refiero a lo del otro día, habías estado llorando, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Ryo, también seguramente con Kou.— lo miró severamente algo raro en el, pero además de eso, Mamoru pudo distinguir tristeza en sus ojos.

—De verdad no era nada, sólo estaba pensando en unas cosas.— dijo el castaño nerviosamente pues Kensuke se había acercado un poco a él.

—¿Sabes Mamoru? Me preocupa qué te sientas mal por algo, ¿de verdad no confías en ninguno de nosotros? Me duele verte triste y decaído, no es cómo el tú habitual lleno de energía.

—¿E... En serio?— más nervioso no podía estar.

—Si la verdad es que yo te amo.— debatió unos segundos sobre entre hacer algún movimiento o no, y al final optó por juntar los labios del castaño con los suyos. Mamoru se sonrojó un poco pero consiguió separarse de él recuperando su respiración.

—Lo siento Ken-kun, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.— dijo Mamoru con ojos llorosos. Kensuke se arrepintió de lo qué hizo y le secó las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes Mamoru, lo comprendo, siento haber hecho eso sin tú consentimiento, no te preocupes no es tú culpa.— le sonrió tristemente y salió de la habitación. Mamoru se quedó procesando lo qué acababa de suceder, tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y se puso rojo.

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores que antes, en veces Kensuke lo evitaba, si lo miraba rápidamente el peliazul miraba a otro lado, sumándole el hecho de qué últimamente tenían más trabajo, más sus sentimientos por Kouki que quien sabe cuánto tiempo más podría contener.

—Dios, creo qué si no dejo salir mis sentimientos, siento qué explotaré.— suspiró y decidió que la mejor idea para desahogarse era escribir algo dónde los plasmara, y qué mejor que una canción.

Puso manos a la obra hasta qué sintió que estuvo lista. Empezó con una melodía suave y comenzó a entonar la letra en voz baja pues no quería que nadie le escuchara,

"Quizá estoy enamorado, aunque se  
Qué no debí, que éste no es un lugar para mi  
Pero tengo algo que decirte  
Que yo nunca pensé tener  
Pero creo realmente que tú debes saber  
Te amo   
Honestamente de amo"

Conforme siguió la canción comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, siguió entonando sin darse cuenta qué estaba subiendo la voz y alguien le observaba.

"  
No tienes que contestar   
lo veo en tus ojos  
quizá hubiera sido mejor no decirlo.  
Esto es puro y sencillo  
y tu debes reconocerlo  
que esto viene de mi corazón y no de mi cabeza

Te amo   
Honestamente te amo

No estoy tratando de incomodarte   
No estoy tratando de hacerte nada.  
Pero este sentimiento, no siempre se siente   
Y no debes dejar escapar la oportunidad.   
cuando tienes la oportunidad de decir 

Te amo   
Honestamente te amo

Si ambos hubieramos nacido   
En otro lugar y tiempo   
Este momento podría terminar en un beso  
Pero tú estás en tu mundo   
Y yo en el mío  
Así que pienso mejor dejarlo como está

Te amo  
Honestamente de amo  
Honestamente te amo"

Terminó la canción y de repente el rechinido de su puerta siendo abierta lo congeló en su lugar, con miedo y cautela recorriendo su ser giró su mirada.

Era Ryota parado fuera de su habitación.

Rápidamente limpio sus ojos y miró al piso, no hace falta mencionar que el había un silencio demasiado incómodo y una atmósfera pesada qué lo hizó contraerse en su asiento.

—...

—...

—Urgh, hola Ryo-kun.— tragó grueso y miró a Ryota, se sentía extremadamente incómodo, y la aguda mirada del rubio sobre él no ayudaba.

—¿Qué era esa canción?— suavizó su mirada y le hizó un gesto para que lo dejara pasar.

—Pasa, pasa... Bueno esa canción sólo era algo qué se me ocurrió, ajaja.— nerviosamente inventó una excusa, una muy tonta la verdad.

—Yaaa, claro.

—Es... En serio.

—Esta bien supongamos qué te creo, pero no es eso de lo qué quiero hablar.— el castaño lo miró extrañado y sólo se quedó en silencio.— ¿Sabes? desde aquella noche en la que llegaste lagrimeando, Ken ha estado extraño, lo veo decaído sin su energía habitual y a ti también.

Demonios Ryota era demasiado agudo en cuanto a emociones de la gente.

—Algo ha pasado entre ustedes, y más vale qué no afecte al grupo, tal vez Kou no lo haya notado aún pero tarde qué temprano lo hará.

Mamoru de repente se sintió acorralado -no literalmente- y no tuvo más remedio qué confesar todo, desde los sentimientos que albergaba por Kouki, lo qué había pasado con Ken hasta los nuevos qué estaban asentándose en su corazón.

Creía que de poco a poco se estaba llenando de problemas, poco sabía qué esto apenas era el comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor espere pacientemente el siguiente capítulo, aún estoy trabajando en ello. ;;


End file.
